What They Deserve
by SilentVex
Summary: Family can be your best friends and worst enemies. When her parents try to change Lilly's life, Akira isn't going to sit by and do nothing. Set during Act 4 of Lilly's arc (from Akira's POV). My first story so reviews would be appreciated.
1. Context

**Author's note: I do not own Katawa Shoujo or any of its characters.**

* * *

**What they Deserve**

* * *

Akira was not having a good day to say the least. At the max she'd say that life had turned to crap. Everything had been fine and dandy for quite some time now: she had a good, steady relationship going and a stable job. Oddly enough, one of the best things to happen in recent months didn't even effect her directly; Her sister, Lilly, had gotten her first boyfriend (something that was almost a miracle given how reserved and aloof she could act around people). Hisao Nakai, a good enough kid and the fella who had won the heart of her little sister.

Unfortunately all that seems to have slipped away with the decision of one man. Her father. He who, along with their mother, had moved to halfway around the world for business and left behind his 19-year old daughter with her 12-year old, blind sister! Now he has the balls to not only give her a job offer that is damn near irresistible but to also issue a summons for Lilly to join the ''family'' in Scotland, thus forcing the both of them to break off of the lives that they had built over the last 6 years. The ass.

* * *

Currently the elder Satou found herself sitting on a bench, a can of beer in hand, waiting for Hisao. Not too long ago she had called him to invite him to come talk... not for a pleasant chat either. This may not be what is fair to Lilly, interfering, but it felt like it had to be done.

I take a sip from the open can.

After some period of time (I hadn't been giving it much attention) the young man's footsteps were heard. A small look of acknowledgement was all he got from me.

''I needn't have come you know?''

''I knew you would have, that's the kind of person you are after all.''

It was true, otherwise there was no way that Lilly would have seen him as worthy... I suppress a smirk at the word seen. No matter how gentile and composed a young women my sister was, she always did have high standards when it came to the opposite sex.

''I suppose I don't have to guess what, or rather, who this is about right?''

Sharp kid. Looks like no small talk here, not that that was what I was goin' for.

''I hear from Lilly you asked about our family.''

He shrugs, saying that it was just curiosity, then proceeding to comment on the surprise of finding out that we were half-Scottish. A small chuckle escapes from my lips at the fact that my own boy... no, scratch that, ex-boyfriend had said that once upon a time.

''Trust me, I've heard that before''

Now down to business...

''She didn't tell you everything though, did she?''

''Only about how they left to live in Scotland when she was twelve and wants to see them again''

My frustration bubbles up,''It always surprised me how devoted she was to them, for all the good they've done.'' This is followed by a quick sigh as I compose myself again, this isn't the time to lose yer'self girl.

The conversation then goes into the subject of why our parents had left to which Hisao, rather naïvely, suggests was due to the business prospects.

''That's what I thought you'd say, you're too good-natured.''

''So you think they didn't leave for their career?'' he asks.

''I'm sitting here bitching to you about it so take a guess,'' is all my mind could come up with, exasperated as it was, ''I've always thought Yamaku was a creepy place, like somewhere to hide away all those society doesn't think as of ''normal''. I think they rue the fact that she wasn't old enough to dump there when they left.''

Okay, maybe that isn't exactly true but screw it, it's been said now.

He seemed to have noticed the mood and gently begin to steer the discussion towards what our lives were like together, a gesture that didn't go unappreciated, someone had to keep the talk on track after all.

''I tried to be there for her but I feel like I screwed up... expecting a nineteen-year-old to be a mother to a blind child. How ridiculous.'' A melancholic gloom descends which I try to cover but he must have seen it and gives me a sympathetic look. ''Sorry for making you listen to my moaning Hisao.''

''I don't mind at all, but... do you mind if I ask why you're telling me all this?''

A very good question, to which I have to take a moment to think before coming back with, ''Hm, context I suppose. Life isn't a fairy tale Hisao, that's something some people learn the hard way.''

I raise the drink to my mouth to steady myself for what was coming next, ''I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago. After I leave, we're not gunna be able to see each other again.'' Carrying on, I glance towards him, noting the look of his inability to say anything in response to my monologuing. Taking pity on him I say ''I must look pretty pathetic right now, whining about this to someone I barely know.''

To his credit he knows just how to respond to this. ''Hardly, and I'm pretty much the expert on looking pathetic.'' Now that was a bit funny, and I let it be known with a small chuckle, which brings a smirk to his face.

''You're a good kid, Hisao. I wasn't joking when I said that I approve of you being with my sister.'' I heave myself off of the bench, take a final swig of the beer and throw it into the nearby trash can. ''It's just unfortunate that doesn't really count for much in this world.''

Now for the bombshell, maybe this is unfair to Lilly but he still needs to know.

''When I said that I was leaving for Scotland, I was doing it because a good position opened up in our company's headquarters. When our folks told me that when we were at their place, though, they also gave Lilly a summons to rejoin them in Inverness.''

And just like that it's like his world fell apart. His face was unreadable but I could see it in his eyes. Eventually he tentatively asks,''Has she... accepted?''

Ahh, the million dollar question... and the one I can't answer.

''Lilly hasn't told me whether she plans to accept, and it seems she hasn't told you about any of this, either. That's why I asked you to meet me, Hisao.''

''Context, huh...''

Poor guy, his face now breaks into a look of worry and frustration... not that I can blame him to be honest but I can't stop now.

''Listen, Lilly's a strong person but she's not infallible. It's my job to worry about her, being her older sister, but this is something you deserve to know.''

''I understand.''

He sounds utterly broken.

''You okay? You sound depressed.''

''No, I'm just... thinking.''

''That's good. Thinking is good. Being rash won't get you anywhere,'' I look at my watch, ''Look I've got to go. Will you be okay?'' I rest my hand on his shoulder.

''I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll have to talk to Lilly about it and get everything sorted out.''

I squeeze his shoulder slightly and give him a small smile, not that it'll help much at this point. This is something that only Lilly can decide the outcome of now but I hope, prey, that he'll be able to convince her to stay. I'd feel better knowing that the life she has built for herself doesn't get taken away on a whim of a man who hasn't been around for the last six years...

I begin to walk away with a hand raised in goodbye. I consider turning and wishing him good luck but decide against it; he has enough on his mind now without me putting my hope on his shoulders too.

Do your best Hisao, I silently wish.

You deserve her.

They don't...


	2. Those Left Behind

**Author's note: I do not own Katawa Shoujo or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**What They Deserve**

* * *

A few days later I find myself sitting in Lilly's dorm room waiting for the lady herself to finish her school day... her _final _school day. At Yamaku at the very least. Turns out at the end of the day she was always going to be coming to Scotland no matter how much I would hope otherwise.

I get broken out of my thoughts by a semi-stifled sob that came from the girl sitting across the little table from me.

More than anything, the worst thing about this whole situation is about the two people being left behind: Hisao and Hanako. The latter was currently sitting with her head down, trying her damndest to hold back the tears that are desperate to be freed.

From what Lilly's said she's really been coming out of her shell lately, but I suppose this was always going to be tough on her.

''Hey kiddo, how you doing?

She looks slightly surprised at me asking and takes a moment before responding, ''I... I don't know Akira, does Lilly really... have to go?''

I sigh. ''She doesn't have to but this is the path that she's chosen. All we can do at this point is to respect and stand by her decision.''

All she does in response to this is lower her gaze towards the table. What can I say to her right now? Surprisingly she's the one who talks, ''Do... you mind if I ask.. ummm.. what do you think about this?''

Okay, wasn't expecting that. Man, she really has grown; a couple of months ago she would barely be able to carry a conversation let alone direct one.

''In all honesty I'd rather she stayed here... she's built a good life for herself and I don't want her to be taken away from all that. But like I said, it's her choice.''

She doesn't say anything but this time I know she understands.

I can see it in her eyes.

''So do you reckon you'll be okay once we've gone?'' I find myself asking this instinctively.

She doesn't respond, instead her face clouds over with uncertainty but tries to put on a brave face when she sees me looking at her. ''Well, I-I think so... I mean...''

''After all it's not like you're never gunna hear from us again you know? After all we're not that hard to get rid of!'' I flash her the cheekiest grin I can muster at this, ''And besides it's not like you're going to be alone here, you'll still have Hisao to hang with right?''

This coaxes a small but sincere smile from her which proves to be infectious as we sit there smiling at each other.

It lasts for a few seconds before I drop my smile and begin to talk again. ''But seriously Hanako, once we go I want you two to look out for each other, he's going to be taking this pretty hard what with he and Lilly being together and all so could you promise me to keep an eye on him?''

This may be a bit much to place on her shoulders but I wanna be sure that they take care of each other.

''I... I'll do my best Akira.''

I smile at this, ''That's all I ask.''

At that moment the door to the room opens, revealing the figures of Lilly and Hisao holding hands. The moment Hanako sees Lilly she jumps up and throws herself at the young women who has been her best (and only) friend for the best part of a year. It would have been comical had the situation not been so sombre.

I lift myself up from my place at the side of the bed and scratch my head slightly awkwardly at the scene in front of me; one minute we're in the middle of a quiet conversation, next this emotional situation before me...

Tearing my gaze from the girls I notice Hisao looking at me. I give him, what I hope looks like a 'Hey, good to see you' look but I doubt it looks that way. If the response I get from him is anything to go by... yup, I'm right.

I decide to break the silence, ''So everything set? Managed to hold back from killing Shizune?'' My comment manages to draw a small giggle from Lilly.

''Yes, I have everything in order and yes, I managed not to. Have you packed everything you needed?''

''Got the two bags right here,'' I kick one of them lightly to emphasise my point to her, ''but there's still some stuff at the Hakamichi's place. We'll be staying there until tomorrow evening's flight so its all good.''

Hanako then interjects, asking if Lilly'll be okay in Scotland to which she reassures her, even saying that I'll be there to keep an eye on her and how I'm dependable. Aww, little sisters are so cute sometimes!

She goes on to say that she'll keep in touch and that I'll be helping her to use the internet to stay in contact... ''Hey, don't use me just because you never learnt how to work a computer.''

The two girls giggle at this, lightening the mood of the room slightly.

After a few more words we begin Lilly's final walk out of Yamaku...

* * *

Just outside the main gates is my car waiting for its passengers.

I hear Hisao call to me, ''That your car? What kind is it?''

Heh, trying to make a bit of conversation couldn't hurt...

''Don't know much about cars do you? It's a Lancer Evo. Solid and speedy.'' I've had this car for a good few years now... sigh. ''She's been good. Pity I have to part with it tomorrow, just like the summer house. You guys were the last ones to visit it before it changed hands.''

…. or maybe it could.

After that last attempt I decide to carry on walking up to the car in silence.

''So... I guess this is it.''

''Indeed''

A long period of muted awkwardness is what follows, as though nobody knows what to do now. It's Hanako who breaks the silence.

''Lilly... do you really have to go?''

''I'm sorry Hanako. I won't be leaving you forever, though; I can still call you. Hisao will still be here too''

Sounds just like what I was saying... we really are sisters I guess.

Hanako grips onto Lilly's arm like she was a lifeline in the middle of a storm. Lilly lets out a long, sad breath. Hisao and I find ourselves looking on wondering what Lilly'll say next.

She proceeds to wriggle her arm free and then hold Hanako gently, ye firmly, by the shoulders. It's not often that she gets like this with people. She goes on to remind Hanako about the story of how they first met... funny, it sounds a lot more detailed than when she told me about it... I think I prefer this version.

By the end of their talk Hanako was standing tall, having reassured Lilly that she'll be okay. It's one thing saying that to me but another thing entirely to Lilly. She really has grown since I was first introduced to her.

''That makes me very happy then. Goodbye.''

''Goodbye... Lilly.''

''And farewell to you too, Hisao.''

''Goodbye. I'll miss you.''

Lilly takes a few steps towards him, raising her left hand to his cheek and begins to feel out his face. Considering this could be the last time they might ever meet each other again, this is the last time she'll ever 'see' his face. Maybe that's why this is so heartbreaking to watch.

After some time he raises his hand to grasp hers, and slowly pulls it down.

''I hope you have a long and happy life, Lilly, no matter where you go.''

''Thank you, I'll make sure to''

She takes in a long, trembling breath and then turns towards me.

''Akira...''

''Okay.''

It's all I need to hear... she's ready.

I take her by the hand and slowly lead her towards the car, taking the last few steps towards leaving her life behind forever. I open the passenger door for Lilly and then turn back, my hand waving.

''Seeya guys! Take care of yourselves!''

Lilly adds, ''Goodbye Hanako, goodbye Hisao!''

The two respond with waves and goodbyes. I close the door behind Lilly and enter on the driver's side, starting up the engine.

They continue waving even as we go out of sight.

And then... they're gone.

That's it.

I glance to my sister and see a few silent tears falling down her delicate, porcelain features.

This is wrong.

So wrong...


	3. Taking Off

**Author's note: So I've been taking forever getting round to writing this. For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to start typing even though I knew what I was typing. But one thing happened about a week ago that got me in the mood for writing again. This story got it's first review! I never knew how much effect a good review can have on a writer but it really helps to know that people enjoy what you a writing.**

**So I'm going to finish by saying thanks to Rick Crash Tracy for the review. Now onto the chapter!**

**I do not own Katawa Shoujo or any of its characters.**

* * *

**What They Deserve**

* * *

I don't get much sleep that night. The image of Lilly's face shows up whenever I start to drift off, her tears acting like a river between me and the land of dreams. After several tries I find myself standing on the balcony overlooking the extensive garden.

Say what you like about Jigoro Hakamichi, he sure knows how a house should look.

Some would see him as arrogant and intimidating, and I can see where they're coming from, but for all the time I've known him he's always looked out for us in his own way. Whether it's because he was genuinely concerned for us or if he just wanted to get one over on our dad, I'll never forget what he has done for us.

Over the horizon the first few rays of light poked their way over. After a few moments of blindness I take stock of the slowly illuminating landscape on the beginning of my final day living in Japan. And Lilly's too...

A knock at the door to my room snaps me out of that line of thought.

''Come on in,'' I say, having a fairly good idea who was there. The door swings open and the visitor enters, closing the door behind them and then standing there.

''What's up shortie?''

Hideaki stands there in his, slightly girlish, pyjamas looking at me in a way that made him look like he had no idea how he had gotten there, ''How're you Akira?''

To most this would be a simple question to answer with a casual ''I'm good, how're you?'' but with Hideaki I know that he's expecting an explanation about the way things are now, and not just small talk.

''Well put a crappy nights sleep, a long flight and emotional stress all together and you pretty much get where I am right now.''

He now steps out onto the balcony and comes to a stop beside me before he looks at me and says... ''You look terrible.''

Now I don't know if it's the bluntness with which he said it or the lack of sleep but in that moment it felt as if my life wasn't being transformed within the space of a month and instead things were still normal. I decide to play with him a little.

''Well you don't look to great yourself,'' I say, grabbing onto his glasses and twisting them lopsided.

He hastily straightens out this glasses and releases a huff of mock annoyance and we then fall into silence. We stand alongside each other for a few minutes just staring at the horizon; there are no words that need to be said. Through all the time I've spent with him, I've learnt that Hideaki is not the kind of person to hold an extended conversation. Most of the time it's just a series of broken small talk.

But... I think that's why I enjoy hanging out with him, there's no effort in thinking about what to say next, just say whatever comes into your head. Really un-lawyer like I know but meh, so sue me.

''I'm going to miss you Akira.''

Now THAT I was not expecting.

''What's this shortie, emotion? That's a bit unusual for you isn't it?'' It is the truth I suppose.

''I'm serious... it's going to be lonely without you around.''

Yeah it's true. I spend quite a lot of time with him, whether I come round thanks to having a bit of spare time or looking after him at Jigoro's request. Over the years I can't remember ever meeting any friends from school but I'm sure he has some.

''Don't worry, it's not like you'll never see me again. There are also these incredible things called cellphones you know?'' I'm doing my best to cheer him up but I can't tell if it's doing any good.

The response I get is a hug and him burying his head into my torso. I'm shocked. This is the first time he's ever been this... I can't think of the word for it.

A muffled ''Yeah, you'er right'' is what I hear.

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze.

''It's gunna be fine, trust me.'' I say this yet wasn't I the one who couldn't sleep because of worry? It feels bad that I can't even trust my own words, I just hope that it helps him.

We break apart and I lower myself to face level and with a grin say, ''So how about we go get some breakfast?''

''Fine,'' he says in his now-renewed disinterested way and we turn away from the still rising sun.

* * *

The day passes surprisingly quickly and so after a short exchange of goodbyes I find myself sitting in the back of a taxi en route to the airport. Both Lilly and I sit in silence. I keep thinking of what I could say, if there's anything I should say. Do I try to make small talk? Do I talk about the future? Do I talk about...

''Akira, you seem to be very quiet. Is everything all right?''

Crap, quick think of something! ''Yeah, 'course everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?''

A few tense moments pass...

''You know I can tell you're lying''

''Yeah I know,'' I sigh.

It would be so much easier if this were Hideaki. ''So? What is wrong?'' she asks.

May as well say it. ''You know, I have to leave for work but you... could stay if you wanted. It's not too late you...''

''Thank you Akira for the thought but I have made up my mind and I will stand by my choice.''

Either that's her honest answer or just her pride talking but either way I know that nothing I say will change her plan now.

Maybe if I had said something earlier then she may have listened to me but I was too caught up with wanting her to be able to live her own life without me interfering.

Maybe I was too stubborn...

* * *

The things that happen at an airport are so varied. There are sad-farewells and joyous reunions. The crowds of people hustling around us seem to be in a completely different world to me right now. All that exists to me are the young women holding onto my arm for guidance, the luggage that we have and my own thoughts.

The noises of the world around me are drowned out by the shower of thoughts raining through my head. All the things that have happened over the past week, all the things I've done, the choices I made. Could I have done more? Could Lilly have been sitting in her room with Hanako right now? Could she still have been with Hisao? Could she this, could she that. All the 'what ifs' and 'could have beens'.

It's all I could think of...

I get shaken out of my thoughts by a tugging on my arm. ''...Akira. Akira are you listening to me?''

''Sorry Lilly, I was... thinking about... well anyway, what's up?''

''I'm not sure if it's anything... but I think I heard someone call my name.''

''You sure you weren't imagining it?'' I start looking around us.

''I may have but I cannot be certain.''

When I look behind us I see a crowd gathering at some distance back. ''What's going on back there?''

''What's happening?''

''There's a crowd gathering... come on, I wanna go find out what's up.''

We walk at Lilly's usual measured pace. The closer we get the more bits of conversation I get, I hear ambulance and doctor among other words. ''It seems like someone's collapsed,'' Lilly says.

''Yeah it does,'' we're at the back of the crowd and I ask the nearest guy to me what's happening.

''Oh someone suddenly started grabbing at their chest and collapsed. They think it's a heart attack. Poor kid looks like he's still in high school.''

I freeze. It can't be...

The next few seconds are a frenzy of shoving through the crowd.

We break through.

''Oh shit...''


	4. Moving Forward

**Author's note:So here we are, another new chapter. I am thinking on saying that this is the last chapter however I'm considering writing another chapter for the Epilogue but I'm not sure, if you guys want me write it leave a review or message or whatever other way you can think of. Send a carrier pigeon if that's how you roll.  
**

**But I digress, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of What They Deserve!  
**

**I do not own Katawa Shoujo or any of its characters.**

* * *

**What They Deserve**

* * *

She never cried.

For all those hours we spent at the hospital that night she never once cried.

When waiting for someone to tell us his condition all she would do is... sit.

Her face would just stay emotionless the whole time, as if she were waiting for a bus or something. She's always been able to stay composed nearly all the time but at a time like this...

I'm leaning towards her being in shock... just like me.

I spent so much time thinking in that sleepless night at the Hakamichi's but not once did I think that something like this would happen. I thought that it was over. That nothing would stop our leaving tonight. Yet here we are, sitting in a hospital waiting room in silence.

We've already been told he'll survive. Although it was a serious heart attack, he seemed to have returned to normal but he will have to stay in the hospital for at least a week is what the doctor said.

I look towards Lilly and see her leaning against the wall behind her. With her eyes closed she could very well be sleeping, and I don't blame her.

What a crappy start to their summer vacation...

Ugh... it's been a long day...

Maybe I'll rest my eyes for a bit...

Just a little while...

* * *

I ended up sleeping well into the morning. The faint sounds of the hospital staff going about their daily work can be heard out of the room that we stayed in overnight. I open my eyes and see Lilly still sitting in place, just like the night before. I wonder, has she been like that all night?

I stand and stretch my arms up with a drawn-out yawn.

''Good morning Akira,'' Lilly says quietly.

That's the first time she's spoken since the airport.

''Morning Sis, how're you feeling?'' A stupid question right now but still, it's something.

She sighs and doesn't reply. She doesn't need to say.

''Alright then, did you at least get some sleep?''

''Don't worry, I did do that at least,'' she says trying to reassure me even in this situation.

We fall into silence as I don't know what to say now and she doesn't want to say anything I suppose.

Minutes pass as I think about what we'll do now. We can't just stay here forever and it's not like we're getting a plane anytime soon so I suppose there's only one place we can go...

* * *

After a phone call to Jigoro explaining the situation we had returned to the Hakamichi residence with our luggage now sitting in the guest room. Needless to say he was surprised at first but just like him he soon returned to his usual loud, man-of-the-house self as we find ourselves sat at the dining table with him discussing what we will do next, it didn't really help that Lilly wasn't in the most talky mood.

''So long as you're willing to put us up, we'll stay here if that's fine with you?'' I ask.

''Don't be stupid, it's already decided that you two are staying here. Be thankful that I'm as generous as I am!''

I can't help but smile at this. Even if the world were coming to an end this man would just see it as an inconvenience.

''Next order of business; what are you going to do about your friend?''

I know that this isn't directed at me now. Lilly turns her face towards the table top as if thinking on her response but Jigoro wasn't a man who was generous when it came to time.

''Well girl? What are you going to do?''

''Look you can't push her right now..'' I begin to say

''Don't tell me what to do and don't try to baby her! Akira, you will not always be at her side to help her, if you truly care about her you will let her speak for herself rather than making excuses for her!''

Now that... that makes me think. Is that true? Have I been trying too hard to guide her life lately? When I called Hisao out to talk, was that wrong of me? Even if I hadn't told him would this still have happened, us here and him in the hospital?

Who am I to have meddled in her life so much? ''Because I'm her sister, I'm allowed to get involved'' is that what I was thinking? My mind flashes back to a week ago:

_I begin to walk away with a hand raised in goodbye. I consider turning and wishing him good luck but decide against it; he has enough on his mind now without me putting my hope on his shoulders too._

_Do your best Hisao, I silently wish._

_You deserve her._

_They don't..._

I said that he deserved her... that makes it sound as she we're something that I decide to give to someone... as if she were something not someone. What kind of sister am I?

I wonder, does she resent me for it?

''Akira.''

My name snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn to Lilly who had said my name.

''Thank you for what you are trying to do but he is right. You do not have to protect me like this, I'm not a little girl anymore. You have done so much for me over the years and I'll never be able to repay what you've done but I will live my life as the person you've helped me become.''

''Lilly... I...''

''As for what I'll do now? I am going to see him. I don't know when but I will, it's something I have to do... I have to talk to him.''

I literally don't know what to say. Never before have I seen her in action like this; being able to say things that make her seem so... I don't know. This must be how Hanako feels when she's with her.

''HA! Well said niece! Perhaps there may be hope for your generation yet! You see Akira? Your sister doesn't need you to stand up for her anymore.''

''You know, I think you're right,'' I say with a smile.

* * *

That evening we went back to the hospital to see Hisao. When we got to his room we found it empty apart from the prone body of the patient. He was asleep now but a nurse told us that he had been awake earlier. We told them that we could wait.

It had been over an hour of waiting so far when we decided to go and get some drinks from the café downstairs. Before we go though Lilly makes sure to place a small wooden box on the bedside table.

''What's that?''

''A gift,'' is all she says as she opens the lid. A tinny tune plays from it.

''A music box?''

''I'll leave it here for now and come back for it later.''

With that we leave the room, with the tune playing behind us.

* * *

We sit at one of the many empty tables in the café. Given the time of day it's not surprising, not many people tend to visit people at this time of night. I take a sip of my bitter-tasting coffee and cringe slightly. Hospitals: care for all but no good drinks!

''So tell me about the music box,'' I say and she proceeds to tell me the story of how Hisao had found it at the antique shop whilst shopping for Hanako's birthday present and then gave it to her the night they had 'a bit too much to drink'.

''Ehehehe,'' I laugh awkwardly,''well at least you enjoyed yourselves right?''

''That is true.'' We share a laugh at the story and carry on drinking.

A while later, when we had nearly finished I ask, ''So what're you going to say to him?''

She finishes her tea and places it on the table, ''I'm... not quite sure to be perfectly honest. I'm just going to see how it goes.''

''Well no matter what happens, you'll always have my support Lilly.''

''Thank you Akira, for everything.''

With this I throw away the styrofoam cups that the drinks were served in and take Lilly's arm as we begin the walk back to Hisao.

The walk through the quiet halls was slow yet relaxed. It seemed as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders today. I'm sure the same can't be said for the young woman walking next to me as she's still got work to do but I'm sure that things will turn out for the best, regardless of whether I'm involved or not. If she ever needs my help, If she ever calls for me, I'll be there. But right now... right now she needs to take this step by herself.

We come to a stop at the door to the room.

''Are we here Akira?''

''Yeah,'' I say. I let go of her arm and placed her hand onto the handle.

''Akira?''

''I'll wait out here. Go get'em girl''

She takes a deep breath. ''Okay,'' she says, opens the door and steps in.

A few seconds later I hear a male voice quietly ask ''Lilly?''

A moment's silence followed by rapid footsteps across the room and I hear my sister cry her love's name. I reach silently to the handle and pull the door closed to give them some privacy.

I get the feeling that things will turn out just fine.

* * *

**So there we go, in case this really does turn out as the last chapter I hope you guys have enjoyed this, my first story! I plan to keep writing pieces so if you enjoyed this keep an eye out for future works, possibly of the Katawa Shoujo side. You never know...**

**Vex out!  
**


	5. Once More, With Gusto

**Author's note: So here we go guys, it's finally done! I hope that this stands up to the previous chapters and you enjoy it. To all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, favorited and whatever else, thank you. If you like my writing, keep an eye out because I will be posting more works.  
**

**As usual I would appreciate any reviews you would like to make.  
**

** I do not own Katawa Shoujo or any of its characters.**

* * *

**What They Deserve**

* * *

A bright beam of sunlight breaks me out of the land of blissful sleep. With a grumpy groan and a roll onto my side to try and escape the invading light its evident that there's no way in hell that I'm managing to get back to sleep. Shame. I was enjoying that dream...

Heaving myself upright, my groggy hand reaches out and grasps the phone sitting on the bedside table... 8:37am... not bad, but could have stayed in later.

My yawn spreads through the otherwise quiet room as I stretch my arms above my head. Its only now that I notice the absence of a certain something... someone from the room.

'Where could he have gone?'

As I think this I hear a noise from outside the closed-door to the room. A sort of scratching.

''Crap!''

I can't help but smile and shake my head as I get up and walk over to the door. I open it and sure enough he's standing there, two coffees in hand.

''Ehehe, hey 'Kira. I got us some coffee.''

* * *

It had been four weeks since Lilly and Hisao had gotten back together. A few days after they had, I went to Scotland alone to explain that Lilly wasn't going to be coming; she wanted to do it herself but I flat-out told her no, instead she should stay with her boyfriend. Seeing that I wouldn't budge, she eventually agreed.

To add to the satisfaction of being able to rub this fact in their face, I then left to come back to Japan a week later saying that I had some business to take care of. Not a total lie mind you but I'd rather not stay there longer than necessary given that I start my new job around the time when summer vacation ends.

Hisao was released from hospital just under two weeks after his heart attack so by the time I had returned he was already back in his dorm at Yamaku. Paying them a visit, I see how happy the both of them are just simply being together. When I think of how close they were to possibly never seeing each other again...

It made me think about my own life, my own relationship.

That night I called my ex for the first time since we had broken up. I told him about what had happened recently and we ended up arranging to meet the next day to talk things over.

We spoke for hours about our thoughts and feelings: all the emotional crap you usually only see in the movies.

''I'm still going to take the job in Scotland... but if it's not too selfish... I want to try and be with you too.''

When I said that he went silent for a few minutes, lost in thought. My heart wouldn't stop pounding. What would he say?

His face broke out into a huge grin, ''Well how about I just come with you?''

…

''WHAT?'' I couldn't stop myself. Of all responses that he could have come up with I wasn't expecting that.

''Yeah, I mean I've always wanted to visit Europe, this is just as good a time as any right?'' He said it so nonchalantly but his smile made it sound so honest.

''Do you really mean that?''

* * *

''So our flight is tonight right?''

I turn away from the mirror having put on my tie to just the right length, exactly the same length as every other day; any longer and it looks too big on me and any shorter it just looks untidy. Call me crazy...

''Yeah, I'll be back later and we will go to the airport together... Are you really sure about this?'' I know he said he wanted to but I just have to make sure. At this he gets up from the bed and wraps his arms around me.

''I've already said that this is what I want haven't I?'' His reassuring smile puts me at ease once again. I latch my hand onto one of his arms, his embrace is so comfortable that I could fall back asleep right now. But there'll be time for that later. He releases me.

''Well it's about time I get going, places to go, people to see you know?'' I say walking towards the door.

''Sure thing, make sure you're not late!''

Stepping over the door's boundary I call back, ''I know I know!'' I turn and finish with a ''Love you!''

''Love you too 'Kira.''

* * *

We sit on a grassy hill overlooking the town, a warm breeze flows past us. Seeing the whole area from this place was almost awe-inspiring … damn am I good!

Seeing the couple sitting beside me made me realize just how much I am going to miss living in Japan. The last six years of my life had been spent with Lilly being one of my biggest concerns. Now though she's got Hisao so maybe it's for the best that I go. It'll give them space to spread their wings.

''This is a nice area.''

''Yeah. I never knew a place like this was near Yamaku.''

''And I had to be the one to find it, of course'' I say grinning. ''It's good that you're outta the hospital though, Hisao.''

''Nobody's more glad than I am. I can't stand hospitals.''

''So, you two going back to school tomorrow?'' I ask, moving on the conversation.

They respond together with ''Yup.'' Oddly enough this makes me laugh. The way they spoke just sounded right.

''Pity we couldn't go up north for the summer holidays, or get to Tanabata.'' Hisao's tone was wistful as he said this.

''I wouldn't worry, there's always next time.''

''You'll be graduating before the next summer vacation, won't ya?''

''Yeah. There'll still be college after that, mind.''

''Going to the same one?'' I hope that they are.

''Likely. We both have high enough scores to meet the entry requirements.'' Lilly's optimism is good even if they haven't made it official yet.

''You sound so sure...'' Hisao voices my own thoughts

''Don't worry, you're better than I in most subjects.''

''I guess we'll work that out in due time.''

The way that they compliment each other is almost too good to be true. ''That's the way. Just enjoy yourselves in Yamaku while you're still there.''

Lilly sighs at this.

''Do you really need to go back to Scotland?''

''Yeah. The folks are already out for my blood as it is.''

''You weren't meant to stay this long?''

I can't help but grin in a sense of victory of my mini-rebellion. ''Setting my boyfriend up with a passport took some time.''

''You're taking him with you?''

''Just for a while at first. He's a surprisingly worldly guy, so I think he'll do just fine.'' The memory of father's response to my staying for so long makes me snort. ''If father had his way, I'd have gone a long while ago.''

To lighten the mood I add, ''I just couldn't pass up an excuse to stay with my favourite little sister a little while longer though.'' To make my point I reach to Lilly and give her a playful hug, swaying her from side to side. When I pull away she's got a smile back on her face.

''It's nice to be with you one last time though.''

''For what it's worth, I'm in the same boat.''

The way they say this makes me want to stay right here... but I know, I just can't.

''Heh, thanks you two. I'll try and come back sometime, don't worry.''

''It's a shame that business keeps you so busy.'' You've got that right sis.

''The place won't run itself I'm afraid, and I think it's gunna be the same over there... considering that, I'd better be going.''

''Have fun over there Akira.''

''Haha, will do.'' I add sarcasm to this to show my joy at the thought of work.

I grunt as I hoist myself off of the floor and dust off my trousers.

''Well, I'd better be off. The plane won't wait for me after all.'' I can't help but stare at Lilly as I say this.

''It'll be okay Akira.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''Come now, it isn't that bad. You'll be able to see us again soon.'' This is the second time lately that she's had to be reassuring me.

''Goodbye, Akira,'' She says.

''Bye,'' He adds.

I stand over them. I know that by walking away now that I'll be leaving behind the life that I've had for the last six years... for good this time. But seeing the two sitting there, hand in hand... I know that they'll be okay. I breath deeply before slipping my hand in my pocket and turn away.

I raise a hand to the air as I walk away. ''Seeya later you two!''

She doesn't need me to keep an eye on her anymore, I'll leave that to Hisao.

I've got someone else to keep an eye on now, and he's waiting for me.


End file.
